


Let's Not Fall in Love

by thewriterpoe



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as they've been dating, french kissing is something of a treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Not Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where I'm going with this.

The arm of the couch is digging painfully into his back but Taemin's afraid that Jinki would take it as a sign to stop if he moved. And he doesn't want to stop. For as long as they've been dating, french kissing is still something of a rare treat. Jinki isn't good with relationships; Jinki isn't good with people. 

The spot on his spine is becoming numb and the fear of paralysis starts outweighing the fear of stopping. Taemin adjusts his position, sliding down the couch. His lips detach from Jinki's swollen lips and attach to Jinki's neck, sucking on his Adam's apple. 

"Taemin," Jinki gasps.

Taemin can feel Jinki's cock growing against his belly and he becomes greedy, grabbing Jinki's ass and pressing their erections together. Suddenly Jinki's on the other side of the couch, holding his knees against his chest.

"Sorry," Taemin apologizes immediately. "I got carried away. It won't happen again."

Jinki isn't saying anything. He isn't looking at Taemin either. Finally, he mumbles, "I think you should go."

"What?" Taemin deflates, reaching out for Jinki. "No, I'm sorry."

"Don't touch me," Jinki snaps. "Please," he adds softly, sorry for the expression on Taemin's face.

"Let's just go back to kissing," Taemin bargains, sounding painfully desperate to his own ears.

"It's not enough for you," Jinki returns, referring to Taemin's obvious boner.

"You as well," Taemin counters. "Why can't -"

"No," Jinki interrupts, and before Taemin insists, "It's - it's just not working."

Taemin freezes. He knows what Jinki is saying but he plays dumb. His heart is beating wildly all of a sudden and his palms are getting sweaty."Ok, so maybe I keep my hands behind my back," he offers.

"It's not working," Jinki repeats resolutely. "We should break up."

Taemin sighs, blinking furiously to stem tears of frustration. Jinki does this all the time. When things get to complicated for him he just throws in the towel. He doesn't even try. "Is that what you want?"

Jinki doesn't say anything immediately so Taemin hopes. But then, "Yes, it's what I want."

 


End file.
